Picture Time
by theunknownAyatsukiKuroshima
Summary: A cute little multishot about general life around Yachiru. Slight OOCness, peacetime AU-ish.


Picture Time!

It really was a pretty thing. It matched her bubble-gum pink hair, but had the added advantage of sparkles. Most of the Seireitei hated it, and groaned whenever it came into view. But Kusajishi Yachiru loved her new camera and took it with her everywhere - much to the dismay of many camera-shy shinigami.

But it didn't even have any pictures yet! After a week of carrying it around, she'd finally gotten the hang of using it. And so, it was time to start filling it up.

The camera had been a birthday present from Kenny, so it only made sense that the first picture should be of him, right? But Yachiru was having a tough time catching her oldest friend off guard. She didn't want posed pictures - those weren't fun, and Kenny would've just sat still for a second and glared at the camera. Boring!

But finally, finally, she got her lucky chance: Kenny was ordered to do his paperwork, while Yachiru was at a Women's Society meeting. Which, of course, finished early as the President had other things to do.

Like this.

She stood outside the door of the 11th Division offices, getting her camera turned on and loaded, with a sneaky smile growing on her face. She quickly and quietly opened the door, already aiming the camera towards the desk.

FLASH!

Kenny was temporarily blinded by the bright light emitted from the camera. When he could see again, he realized that he must have jumped - the ink bottle he'd been using was knocked over. And the ink was now all over the paperwork he'd just spent the last 45 minutes doing. AND his lieutenant was standing in the doorframe, giggling down at the picture that was now safely stored in the obnoxiously pink contraption that Urahara had insisted she would love.

"YACHIRU!" Said lieutenant looked up at her glaring captain.

"Um…. Heheh…. Oops?" When it was obvious her half-hearted apology was not accepted, Yachiru decided to make a run for it. So she did, bolting out of the office as fast as her little feet could carry her as the door shut with a slam behind her. Unbeknownst to her, and quite fortunately, too, her captain decided that trying to clean off his paperwork would be a better use of his time than chasing after the pink-haired midget, who was still fleeing the scene.

/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\

Yachiru ran for as long as she could, until finally she was fairly sure she was safe. And when she finally slowed to catch her breath, she found herself near the training yards. And across the yard, she could see two familiar figures, battling ferociously. Her playful grin settled back into place.

Ikkaku and Yumichika would make excellent targets.

She crept up to them as she made sure to turn off the flash. She ducked behind one of the sparse trees and waited for their sparring to carry them close enough. And sure enough, they came closer…

And closer….

Aaaaand…

Click.

Both men were distracted from their fight as they heard a faint click followed by poorly-muffled giggles. They turned towards the noise, simultaneously lowering their swords as they spotted a pink head peeking out from behind a tree. Yumichika waved and smiled, realizing that a picture had been taken - surely a compliment to his beauty. Ikkaku simply glared at the pink contraption that had whipped out of sight.

Yachiru stepped out from behind the tree, knowing she'd been caught. She was about to make her excuses when Yumichika held out his hand.

"May I see the picture, Yachiru-fukutaicho?"

Yachiru beamed as she handed over the camera to the fifth-seat. "Lovely. Good eye, Yachiru-chan."

"Thank you! I also got a good shot of Kenny, but then he looked like he was gonna kill me, so I ran."

Ikkaku swiped the camera out of his friends hand, and glanced at the picture before bursting out in a loud laugh. "Do I really make that face when I'm fighting?" Yumichika nodded as he joined Yachiru in giggles. Then Ikkaku pressed the back button, and started laughing, too. Yumichika, looked on, puzzled, then began laughing harder.

"Ha! Kenpachi-taicho's face…. Hahaha…. How has he not… haha…. Set the paperwork on fire with that glare?… hahaha! That's gotta be some, hahaha, ugly paperwork!"

"Man, that's priceless….hahaha So damn funny. Hahahaha," was all Ikkaku was able to squeeze out as his laughter began to slow.

Yachiru simply nodded and giggled, quite proud of herself, as Ikkaku handed the camera back.

"You've got quite the skill with that little contraption of yours, fukutaicho. Keep practicing - we'll want to see all your pictures later!" Yumichika said, finally calming down.

"Ok! I'll definitely come by later and show you more! Bye Yun-Yun, bye Baldy!" Ikkaku grimaced at the hated nickname, but liked the little lieutenant too much to do anything but turn back to his sparring match and raise his sword. The pink-haired girl turned too, and began skipping merrily on her way - searching for her next victim.

But who should it be?

AN: *peeks out from behind a very tall, very thick wall. * PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I know, I have 2 other stories I should be writing new chapters for, but this one has been stuck in my head for a while, desperately trying to get out, while both Oneiric and Aozora are giving me fits. So, I wrote this. Forgive me?

**I'll let you choose who else Yachiru catches in her camera's viewfinder! Seriously. Polls open now. Any Shinigami or human (within reason). If you wanna offer some crazy suggestion for what they should be doing, feel free. Tell me who you want to see a little embarrassed!**

**And in the meantime, I promise to work on the other two. I've got about half a chapter of Oneiric written, so that will probably be up first until I find my Aozora pre-write. **

**Lots of love!**


End file.
